


真相是真——对梅德韦杰夫先生的采访

by Stephanie0208



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Interviews, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie0208/pseuds/Stephanie0208
Summary: “我”作为一个采访者在2037年采访梅德韦杰夫先生
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	真相是真——对梅德韦杰夫先生的采访

2037年 ，在前总统普京先生离职没多久，梅德韦杰夫先生就宣布辞去一切政治职务。抱着对这位73岁老人的敬意，我对他进行了一次采访。说实话，我依然能从梅德韦杰夫先生身上看到当年法学教授的影子，他曾经身居高位，却毫不张扬，彬彬有礼，在讲话的时候明显在照顾我这个外国人，因为他刻意放慢语速，并且加入了很多肢体动作，有那么一瞬间，我感觉我回到了当时俄语外教的课堂上。整个采访轻松愉快，回去后我熬夜为此作了记录，生怕一觉醒来会忘掉一些细节。  
以下是我写下的记录。  
我：梅德韦杰夫先生您好，我叫斯黛芬妮。  
梅（说英语）：您好，德米特里，请称呼我为德米特里。  
我：德米特里，我们可以说俄语的，您完全不用担心语言，正常语速就好。  
梅（笑）：可以，没想到您这么年轻却能会这么多语言，真的很厉害，您的俄语听上去不像是外国人说的。  
我：谢谢您。我也只是会几种语言而已，这没什么。我是说，比起曾经掌管一个国家的您，这确实不算什么。  
梅：人都是一点一点，慢慢走过来的，就像我年轻时候哪能想到我能涉足政坛呢，还不是因为那通电话。  
我：是普京先生打来的电话吧。  
梅：对，就是他，就是那个混蛋一个电话把我叫来了莫斯科。  
我从来没有想到有人会称呼俄罗斯前总统为“混蛋”，但我并没有开口，因为梅德韦杰夫先生继续说了下去。  
梅：我是在为我的老师索布恰克先生工作的时候认识他的，我第一次见到弗拉基米尔的时候，那天天气很好，他正对着太阳站着，整个人都是闪闪发光的，显得很温暖。我不知道你会不会相信宿命，但那天我遇见他的时候，我真的感觉我这一生都有可能和他纠缠不清，后来发生的一切事情果然印证了这一点。  
我：我相信您说的，我了解到的普京先生真的很优秀，您会欣赏他也在情理之中。  
梅：没错，他不仅工作能力强，人也很好，有的时候我产生问题，他都会帮我。我们配合得很好，所以老师的市长竞选很成功。在那之后，我和瓦洛佳就去了市政府工作… …啊，抱歉，我习惯了这么叫他。  
我：您无需道歉，称呼又不是很重要。  
梅：不，我不这么想，我们之间的称呼能更好地证明我们的关系，那个时候我们的关系面临着一个转折。您也知道那通电话改变了我的命运，我记得很清楚，那天是20世纪的最后一天 ，我看论文的时候接到了他的电话，他在电话里说他很累，问我能不能去帮忙。他只是说了这个，但是我听见电话那头传来一声若有若无的叹息，他的声音也变得越来越低。现在想起来，我那时候大脑似乎短暂地停止了运转，我未经思考就直接答应他了。我连收拾东西都不想做，只想快点见到瓦洛佳，因此我拿了个包就上飞机了。等我见到他的时候正好是新年的第一天，当时已经是凌晨了，但是他还是出现在了机场。我在飞机上一直在想要怎么面对他，结果我们的第一个接触是一个隔着羽绒服的拥抱。  
我：听上去真的很美好。  
梅：没错，这可以说是另一个开始，是我和瓦洛佳三十多年亲密关系的开始。  
在采访的时候，我注意到梅德韦杰夫先生说的一个词“亲密关系”，他没有说“友谊”或者“搭档”之类的词，而是用了这个略显暧昧的词语。根据新闻媒体的评论，普梅两人的关系是“朋友”，而当事人自己说的是“亲密友好的同志关系”，至于到底怎样，应该只有他们自己知道。我深知抓住这个词不放是不礼貌的，所以我转移了话题。  
我：三十多年啊，真的是很长时间了，我真的很羡慕你们的关系能一直这么好。  
梅：很多人都觉得我们一直是这样，其实并不是。我们之间也会有矛盾，工作上的，生活上的都会有的。  
我：这也容易理解。您方便举个例子吗？  
梅：工作上的还是比较多吧，虽然我们是师兄弟，一直以来关系都比较亲密，但总会有政见不合的时候。有矛盾的时候也会争论，但从来不会吵起来，您也知道的，瓦洛佳从来不会大声讲话，对我更是如此。有的时候双方实在生气，就只能先搁置这个问题，第二天再讨论，这样会好很多。生活上就更多了，我记得有一段时间我挺喜欢用电子产品的，他就挺不高兴的，因为普京先生觉得这样对个人形象有负面影响，而且对眼睛、对腰都不好，我记得他那会总是说“季玛，别玩了”，但其实我没有在玩游戏，我在看新闻。不过话说回来他也没有生气，我后来回想他叫我“季玛”的语气，应该大多还是无奈吧。  
我：其实您当时作为政治人物使用社交软件确实会产生负面影响，我记得2014年的时候，您的推特账号就曾经黑客入侵了吧。  
梅：我承认负面影响是有的，但确实不包括您说的那次。因为那次入侵的不是黑客，而是瓦洛佳，那几条消息是他登上我的账号发出去的。  
我：这不可能，普京先生不可能这么做。  
梅：要知道，你想不到的事情太多了，这都2037年了，我没有必要骗你。我想你应该对俄罗斯当年的状况有一些了解吧。  
我：说实话，印象不深，只是依稀记得当时发生了乌克兰危机，那这么说来，当时美国政府和西方势力应该都在对俄罗斯施压吧。  
梅：是这样，当时各方势力都在对俄罗斯进行制裁，经济制裁政治制裁都有，当时的八国集团也不再接纳俄罗斯，这些都是压力，但也只是一方面。另一方面还有来自国内的压力，当时俄罗斯预算有限，民众的生活质量下降，对政府也存在意见。当时真的挺累的，精神压力真的很大，通宵工作在当时也很常见。  
我：通宵吗？那样对身体伤害应该很大吧。  
梅：当然，但也没办法，那会我和瓦洛佳都是这样。瓦洛佳虽然累，但身体还好，我的身体就出问题了，经常性的熬夜和压力过大就导致我的心脏出问题了。我当然没办法休假，能按时吃药已经很不错了。当然我也没有告诉瓦洛佳，毕竟这又不是他的错，但是有一次我忘了把药瓶收起来，它就这样被瓦洛佳发现了。  
我：我很想知道普京先生当时的反应是怎样的？  
梅：说实话，当时瓦洛佳的反应我这辈子都不想在见到。当时已经是凌晨，我签文件的时候完全没有注意到他来了，也完全没想到他这个时候会来——当然这也是我忘记收起药瓶的原因。在他拿起药瓶的时候我已经感觉到了，我抬起头看着他，听着他一字一句地念出药的名字——单硝酸异山梨醇酯 ，然后他眼睛死死地盯着我，我透过他眼睛的蓝仿佛看到了贝加尔湖，我有点害怕，因为他平时从来不用那种眼神看我。我当时慌不择路，只能解释说这是普通的保健品。然后瓦洛佳“啪”的一声把瓶子重重地放在桌子上，他两手撑着桌面，将我完完全全笼罩在阴影之下，然后冰冷地说：“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫，请问你是把我当傻子吗？”我彻底慌了，这是他第一次这么正式地叫我名字，我也站了起来，第一反应就是道歉。我也不知道我为什么要道歉，毕竟当时我都50岁了，完全可以对自己的所作所为负责，而且我这样拼命说实话也是为了俄罗斯，但当我面对瓦洛佳的时候，突然有了一种感觉，感觉我没有照顾好自己，感觉我很对不起他。但总统到底是总统，即使是在盛怒之下，仍然能保持理智问我吃药没，但是在得到肯定答案后他的理智就荡然无存。瓦洛佳揪着我的领带把我往旁边的休息室扯，我踉踉跄跄跟着他，被他拖进了休息室，又被他反手一挥甩在床上。我当时挺生气的，于是也学着他的样子喊：“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京，请问能不能放开我，你没有资格这样管我！”然后瓦洛佳就这样愣在原地沉默了几秒钟，接着他用手覆上了我的额头，然后向上轻轻揪了揪我的头发，当晚他给我说的最后一句话是一句很不普京的“晚安，季玛”，他就这么把我丢在这里，退出去，轻轻关上了门。我当时是真的很累了，就这么倒在床上睡着了，但是当时我的平板电脑还放在外面，瓦洛佳知道密码。  
我：如果是这样的话，我猜您是被电话吵醒的。  
梅：聪明。我当时听见电话在外面一直响，就起来去接电话，当时瓦洛佳已经离开了。我拿起电话，听见电话那边急匆匆的声音：“梅德韦杰夫先生，请问您的推特是怎么回事？那些话真的是您发出去的吗？”然后我就赶紧去找我的平板电脑，但是他不在桌子上。这时候我听见有人敲门，还没等我去开门，瓦洛佳就直接进来了，手里拿着我的平板电脑。他沉默不语，只是把我的平板递给我，我拿过来后看到了这个世界上最不可思议的文字——“我将辞职。为政府的作为感到羞愧。对不起。” 、“我要去当一名自由摄影师。很早之前就这么梦想了。”、“早就想说了。沃瓦！你是不正确的！”。我盯着它们看了几秒钟，愣愣地问瓦洛佳是不是他发的，我当时真希望真的是黑客入侵，我希望瓦洛佳摇头，但是，他给了我肯定的答复，他亲口告诉我是他发的。有那么一瞬间，我感觉我差点没晕过去，这个时候又一个电话打过来，是叶夫根尼·尼古拉耶维奇·齐尼切夫 ，电话被瓦洛佳接起，然后我就听见他这么说：“是我，我在这里，对外宣称黑客入侵就好，谢谢。”我看着他放下电话，终于拾起了我的意识，先是删掉了那几条推文，然后我看着瓦洛佳，我等他给我答复。  
我：我不是很理解普京先生为什么要发这几条消息，这对于你们的声誉都没有好处，他完全没有必要这样做。  
梅：你这么想是因为你没有接触过他，也没有经历当时俄罗斯的情况。当时俄罗斯内忧外患都存在，虽然瓦洛佳从来没有说过，但我能感受到他一直在自责，这样的情况是很多人的责任，但是他就是觉得是他一个人的事情，是他作为总统的无能，他总是想一个人抗下所有，所以他那会压力真的很大。正因如此，当他看到我桌子上药瓶的时候，理所当然就想到这是他的责任，我觉得他当时是真的想过让我离开，不是因为讨厌我，而是因为他想保护我。  
我：抱歉，我确实没有经历过这些。  
梅：这当然不是你的错，毕竟当时我也没有想到他会这么做。我看着他，但是他没有说话，我拉着他坐到沙发上，我问他：“瓦洛佳，能不能给我个原因？”他还是没有说话。我等了一会，没能来他的解释，但是等来了一个拥抱。瓦洛佳搂着我的腰，我甚至能隐隐感觉到他手上因为握笔留下的茧子；他把头埋在我颈窝，我能感受到他泛红的耳朵尖擦过我的皮肤；然后我突然感觉我脖子上湿乎乎的，我当时是震惊的，因为认识二十多年，我第一次见他哭，别斯兰事件他没有，莫斯科剧院他没有，但这次他真的在哭。瓦洛佳哭的时候没有任何动静，没有声音也没有颤抖，唯一的破绽在于他张嘴哈出的气喷在了我脖子上，我觉得我的脖子应该有点红。我一时词穷，能做的只是伸出双手抱住他，我一下一下摸着他的背，他当时瘦了好多。我们就这么抱了一会，直到他抬起头。我看着他的眼睛，瓦洛佳哭的时候眼睛和鼻头也会泛红，有那么一瞬间，我觉得俄罗斯总统其实也是个普通人。他也看着我，慢慢地、认真地、一字一句地说：“季玛，对不起。”我以为瓦洛佳是为了发出去的那几条消息，我就回答：“没关系的，我不介意。”但是他却这么说：“季玛，你做的已经足够多了，你去做摄影师吧，离开这复杂的政治环境吧，接下来的日子，我自己扛。”你知道吗？我当时真的很难过，我没想到他居然是这样想的，我们一起经历了那么多，怎么能说放弃就放弃？纳瓦尔尼 有很多针对我和瓦洛佳的活动，那么大的影响，我们当然都会在意，但我一想到我们在一起经历就会好受很多。所以我就告诉他，不管怎样我不会离开他的。我用手刮掉他挂在睫毛上的泪珠，冲他笑了笑，然后把他推进浴室，你想啊，他当时这个样子肯定需要清洗一下。  
我：我没想到普京先生竟然也会这样，在我的印象中，他一直是个无坚不催的人，没想到也会有难过的时候。  
梅：当然会有，即使是总统，也会有疲惫的时候。他会疲惫，我当然也一样。  
我：这个我理解，每天那么大的工作量，你们的一举一动会影响整个国家，这么大的工作量，肯定会累的。  
梅：这些其实都不算什么，习惯了也就还好，我第一次感觉这样的生活很累是在2017年，当时俄罗斯有82个城市都举行了街头游行，是针对我的，纳瓦尔尼在2017年3月初发布了一个长视频，指控我贪腐，然后他组织了六万人的游行。  
我：我记得后来您出面澄清过，您当然没有贪腐。  
梅：我当然没有做过这些事情，我从来没有听说过他所说的房产和那些名人。所以我看到那么多人走上街头反对我，说不委屈都是假的，我当然知道我的政绩比不上瓦洛佳，但这样的造谣还是让我很难过。我情不自禁地想到我很多年前做法学教授的时候，那时候就没有那么多的事情，我很受学生欢迎，每天的生活也很简单，所以我第一次想离开政坛，当时也没想那么多，只是觉得去做什么都好，去做什么都比留在这里要好，所以我向瓦洛佳递交了辞职信。  
我：我记得当时的报道说您可以平静接受并正常工作，这和您说的辞职可不一样。  
梅：我当时确实递交了辞职声明，毕竟第二年会有总统选举，那么多人反对我，瓦洛佳的支持率肯定也会下降，所以我以为他会同意，但他的反应出乎了我的意料。他把那封信放到一边，像我招招手，就像许多年前一样说到：“季玛，过来，离我近一点。”我差点被这句话砸地灵魂出窍，晃晃悠悠地过去和他挨在一起，瓦洛佳轻轻搂了我一下，然后很快放开了我，我看着他的眼睛，觉得这样的蓝色变深了许多，然后我就听见了熟悉的声音：“听着，季玛，我太了解你了，你要是真的在乎这些肯定早就离开克里姆林宫了，我知道你辞职是为了我的支持率，但其实不论你是否离职，反对派都会一直攻击我们的政府，所以你确实没有必要离开；而且我相信你没有干过那些事情，他们从十年前就开始造谣了，只不过这次是爆发而已，我们可以一起解决的，和车臣恐怖分子做出的事情相比，这其实也不算什么。你说过的，不管发生什么事，我们都一起扛，总会过去的。”他把信丢进了碎纸机，然后居然像哄小孩一样拍了拍我的头叫我赶紧回戈尔基休息。有没有人告诉过你，有的时候瓦洛佳挺温柔的。  
我：这个我知道，我看过他和小朋友打冰球的视频 ，能看出来普京先生其实是个温柔而且有故事的人。  
梅：你也看过那个视频啊。当然，那不是表演，他一直是那个样子，总是在想着别人。他总说困难我们一起扛，但其实很多事情都主要依靠他来解决的——因为2020年的时候，我就不再是总理了。  
我：当时俄罗斯内阁总辞，我开始以为普京先生是要将半总统制向议会内阁制过度，但后来七月宪法修正案正式出台的时候才知道会任期清零，他可以连任到2036年 。但即使不是总理，您和普京先生一直是有交流的，这也是一种帮助吧 。  
梅：当时这么做一方面是为了普京先生作为总统修法留出空间，另一方面是我当时身体真的无法胜任总理高强度的工作量，比如有的时候开会也会打盹，这个样子当总理当然不可以。再加上当时的民调对我也不友好，所以我就找到瓦洛佳申请辞职，这一次他同意了，所以就有了您看到的那段视频。我宣布辞职的时候瓦洛佳就坐在我旁边，这也是我们商量好的，并没有很多人传的“关系破裂”的谣言。  
我：当然，普京先生专门为您设立了一个职务，你们依然是俄罗斯政坛的双子星。  
梅：谢谢您这么说。我和瓦洛佳认识了近四十年，我一生中最好的时间都给了他，可以说他真正影响了我，他是我最重要的人。  
我们的交谈到这里基本就结束了，说实话，其实在我很年轻那会 真的好奇过他们的关系，在采访中听到梅德韦杰夫先生说“亲密关系”还激动了一下，但其实真的没必要。站在我的角度，普京和梅德韦杰夫就好像福尔摩斯和华生，就是一个神奇的组合，离了谁都不圆满，普梅能在深不可测的政治漩涡中保持长达四十年的亲密关系，这就说明他们的灵魂是契合的，这真的太难得了。能在复杂的政治环境中相互信任就已经弥足珍贵，以怎样的关系存在反而不重要了。  
2037年八月于圣彼得堡 


End file.
